


Meat

by Flywoman



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: "Doublemeat Palace", Angst, F/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-30
Updated: 2002-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywoman/pseuds/Flywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Buffy/Spike quickie set during "Doublemeat Palace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Herself for advising me to revise this one and for much-appreciated encouragement and inspiration generally.  
> Disclaimer: Jane Espenson and Mutant Enemy made this patty; I just slapped it on the grill.

  
She's glancing idly out the window on his eighteenth pass; their eyes meet.  
He knows by the way hers widen that he's wanted out back. When she pushes the door open wearily, he's waiting there.

  
"Buffy-" he begins, but she stops his words with her mouth, sizzling hot and greasy and fierce.

  
Finally pausing for breath, she clutches his collar and hauls him to the side of the building. Her fingers fumble insistently with his fly. "Buffy, love," he tries again, and she yanks him against the harsh fabric of her uniform, one warm hand gripping his hardening cock. She reeks of rancid oil and dead meat.

  
"Shut up," she mutters. "I'm on break." She pulls her pants down out of the way, trusting to his leather duster to shield them, and grinds her hips against him in an offer he's powerless to refuse.

  
When he shoves into her, she's stale and bone-dry. He jerks back reflexively, perplexed, afraid he'll hurt her, but she growls and grabs him by the biceps, impaling herself on him. They both wince with the burn of skin rubbing roughly on skin, but she persists, rocking against him, her lips parted a little in pain, until one of them manages to produce some moisture.

  
She leans her head back against the wall, watching him with dull, despondent eyes even as her breath quickens into a series of small gasps. Sick with self-loathing, he continues to thrust into her, the relentless squeeze of her muscles an almost unbearable pleasure.

  
He braces his hands on either side of her like a suspect being patted down, feeling brutally exposed for the fraud he is. Thinking he had reached her. Thinking his love could be enough to keep her here. Even as he plunges deep within her body, he despairs of ever penetrating her heart.

  
Then he finally falls into the rhythm of the thing and surrenders to it, sliding in and out of her sweetness, closing his eyes to shut out the sight of her vacant face. Eventually she comes, convulsing around him mechanically, and he spurts into her with a low groan, his knees buckling under him.

  
He leans in to kiss her, but she ducks swiftly under his arm, rearranging her clothes. "We're done here," she tells him with distant eyes, and disappears back into the charnel house.

  
He sags against the side of the building and lights a cigarette with shaking fingers, wondering just how much more of this either of them can take.

* * *


End file.
